


How to Get Your Best Friends Together in One Day

by raspberry_reef



Series: Red and Green [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Blue is the backbone of this trio, Getting Together, Green is the guy, M/M, Romance, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Blue is tired of babysitting a lovesick Red and decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Red and Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	How to Get Your Best Friends Together in One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written romance nor do I like to but this is my OTP so they get a pass. If this is too cheesy or not cheesy enough, blame it on the fact that I'm aro. Also PA stands for the Pokemon Association.

It was another regular day in Pallet Town.

Which made Blue frustrated because it meant it was another day she had to deal with the fact that Red and Green were not together. This normally wouldn’t bother her, but Red had sent her dozens upon dozens of pathetic texts over the course of a month. Stuff like ‘I asked Green if he needed anything while I was at the Pokémart, was I too forward?’ and ‘Green isn’t at the gym today right? I realized I wore mismatched socks and I don’t want him to see me.’ She blocked Red twice in that month but he showed up at her door within an hour. Both times.

So now she was heading straight to the Viridian City Gym (without letting Red know of course). She wasn’t planning on confessing for Red, but she wanted to confirm that Green would return those feelings. _Then_ she would force Red to confess or else she’d show Green all the texts. She had never seen obvious signs from the normally stoic dexholder, which was expected but nevertheless annoying. On the bright side, she’d heard from some friends in Kalos that Green had been praising Red in the more-than-you-would-expect-from-a-best-friend way.

Blue knocked on the door to Green’s office in his gym. Maybe some years ago she would be knocking on the window or trying to spook him by sitting in his chair before he got there, but those days were long gone. Those tricks were better played on the younger dexholders anyway. Hearing a faint invitation, she opened the door and scanned the room. It was neatly arranged as always, aside from a stack of papers on the desk on the far side of the room.

“Sounds like someone has a date with paperwork tonight.” She sat on the couch next to the door.

Green swiveled on his chair to face her and let out a short sigh. “It’s for some renovations. Not all that important. So, what can I do for you?”

“I came by to see how you were holding up. You know I’ve been busy after the Hoenn incident and Yellow hasn’t been around Viridian for a while. It’s just you and Red here. He’s not driving you crazy, is he?”

“No, I think he’s avoiding me.” Blue had to hold back her eyes from rolling a full 360. Red would be a lost cause without her.

Her smile never wavered as Green continued. “I was on the way to Gramps earlier when I saw him running the opposite way. Maybe I’m the one driving him crazy.” Blue expected a laugh or some indicator that his last sentence was intended to be funny, but Green sounded... deflated. Which would be terrible, but then again, Green being worried about what Red thinks of him could be a good sign. For now, it was probably best to ease his worries.

“I’m sure Red isn’t avoiding you. Actually, I remember Red saying something about mismatched socks. He was probably running back to his house to change.”

“He told you that?” Green leaned slightly forward. Maybe telling him about the socks was a bad idea. “Why would he care that his socks don’t match? He doesn’t even brush his hair.”

“Blue, has he said anything else out of the ordinary?”

 _Literally everything he texts me is out of the ordinary. Anyway, now that I know you care, time to stop beating around the bush._ “Not that I know of.” She paused and made a point to clearly inhale so Green wouldn’t interrupt. “Green, can I ask you something?”

She started mentally preparing herself. Either she could finally rest or she’d have to deal with a heartbroken Red for an eternity.

She could see Green become wary. “What is it?”

“You care about Red, don’t you? In the not-platonic way?” Blue noticed Green’s shocked expression, which to an average person wouldn’t appear to be different from his normal indifference.

The silence lasted for what seemed to be an eternity before Green leaned back into his chair.

“That obvious, huh.” He was staring into space now, not meeting her eyes.

Forgetting Green’s melancholy for a moment, Blue felt a wave of relief. Without a second thought she suddenly transformed into her consoling persona and crossed her hands together. He may have hid it better, but he was the same hopeless romantic that Red was. Although, her approach would have to be more... scientific. If Green wasn’t sure every possibility would be positive, he wouldn’t take his chances. And Blue had realized it would be easier to get Green to confess now that someone knew. “Green, don’t you think it’s time to tell him? You must be terrified of losing him, but I know that your friendship is not going to end if he doesn’t like you back. I’ll make sure of it, and I know Yellow would too.”

Green didn’t move, though Blue knew that he had heard her. Finally, he looked her in the eyes and gave a longer sigh. “You’re right. You usually are.” He pulled out his pokégear. “I’ll text him now.”

Blue did a double-take. “WHAT?! You can’t text a confession!” She got on her feet and was about to move when she noticed Green’s amused expression.

“It was a joke, Blue. You can laugh.”

Blue simply sighed and sat back down. “ANYWAY, you should tell him as soon as possible. Ask him to meet tonight.” If all went well, meaning Red didn’t do something stupid, she could have a good night’s sleep.

“Maybe not tonight. He said earlier he had plans.” He hummed in thought for a few seconds, though Blue hadn’t paid attention after he mentioned plans. “What plans? I didn’t hear anything from him. And wait, let me see the message before you send it.” He tossed her the pokégear.

G: Was that you running from me?

R: uh no

R: ive been busy all day

R: must have been someone else

G: Okay. Is now a good time to pick up the PA papers? I can send yours today when I head back to Viridian.

R: sorry

R: not today

R: i have plans all of today

R: completely scheduled

R: sorry

G: What plans?  
_Read 3:04 p.m._

“Red, you’re so dumb,” Blue whispered. Red had most definitely come up with an excuse to avoid talking to Green and then never responded because he felt guilty for lying.

“Green, he’s not busy. Go see him right now.”

“Hmm. I had a feeling. He’s a terrible liar.” After contemplating it for a minute, Green stood up and starting putting various things away to distract himself. Blue observed him as he continued to pace and move objects that clearly didn’t need to be moved. When he was done, the stack of papers seemed even taller now that it was the only thing left on the desk.

Ending Green’s stalling charade, Blue handed back his pokégear and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You might think I’m being too optimistic, but... Congratulations.” She winked at him before leaving him to continue closing his office and gym.

* * *

Green landed in the outskirts of Pallet Town, deciding to walk the rest of the way to Red’s house. Maybe to calm his nerves. Maybe he simply wanted to walk. Deciding on the latter, he scratched his Charizard behind the ear before sending him back into his pokéball.

Walking through Pallet Town made him realize that he hadn’t gone through the town properly for a long time. He mostly used Charizard to fly overhead and run errands at the lab. The town was empty this time of night, and being a more rural town, there wasn’t a single streetlamp. It wasn’t a problem for Green. He still remembered how to get to Red’s house. That and he could see Red’s bedroom light was on from where he was walking. So he _was_ lying. Green tried to push down his hurt feelings but still wondered why Red would lie to him.

His thoughts were cut short by the door of Red’s house. Green hesitated for a moment, then pounded on the door so he wouldn’t have to build up the courage to knock again.

After waiting for what was probably only a minute but felt like forever, Green called out. “Red, I know you’re there! Your light is on.”

Green gave an exasperated sigh when he finally heard rustling from within the house. A few seconds later, there was some scratching from the inside of the door and a faint cry of “Pika.” Then the door opened and Red stood on the other side with his signature messy hair (that Green would like to run his hands through but would never admit to). Green noticed he was still wearing outdoor clothes.

Pika gave him a cursory glance and immediately dashed off into the town. Red scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry about Pika. He’s been cooped up for a while.”

“I see. May I come in?”

Red moved from the doorway to let him in and close the door behind him. Green considered sitting but didn’t want to get too comfortable in case there was the need to leave quickly. So in his infinite wisdom he ended up standing awkwardly in the midpoint between the door and Red’s couch. Now it was his turn to scratch the back of his head.

Green figured he should get the obvious question out of the way first. “So, about those plans you had.”

Red paused as though trying to remember these plans, or maybe he was trying to think of another excuse.

“Right! Those, uh... plans... Umm....” Green watched him struggle to find words and wondered if he should let Red suffer a little longer. Best to stop him before he implodes.

“Red, you’ve been acting weird today. Be honest, did I do something?”

Red sputtered, “No, of course not, you never do anything! I meant anything bad! Er, bad as in- It’s just-”

“All right, you can stop now. I was making sure it wasn’t me.” Green could tell Red was being honest, but something was still bothering him. Well, that could be dealt with later. First and foremost... _Okay. Moment of truth._ Green opened his mouth to say the words but then....

“Green, I’m in love with you!”

Having lost his momentum, Green only managed a “W-What?”

And having said the feelings that were causing him so much trouble, Red was able to gain back his composure. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you. I was in love and afraid that if you knew you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. But I can’t keep hiding, so... I love you. I have for a while.” His last words were quiet, half-hoping Green hadn’t heard them.

Green had been silent, slowly letting Red’s words sink in. Then he smirked.

“Well, what I was going to say before you interrupted was I love you, but I’ll settle for I love you _too_.”

Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace as Red’s face gradually changed from anxious to amazed, his mouth agape. He started gesturing as though not sure if he was allowed to hold his new boyfriend. Green could only laugh and smile at Red’s antics, as they were of course part of why Green loved him so much.

And as the clock ticked to midnight, it became another regular day in Pallet Town, except now with a new pair of lovebirds and their soundly-sleeping friend.


End file.
